Stay The Night
by johnnycat124
Summary: This story is about, Zander's love for Stevie, and his way to finally show her show her he loves her, but will he succeed or will Justin Cole win her over? Enjoy!
1. Love shows

**Just a cute litte Zevie story**

**chapter 1 - Acting Weird**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How To Rock**

**(Stevie's Pov.)**

I was just opening the band room door to see, Zander sitting on the couch trying to write something down in his songbook, while strumming his uke.

"Hey" he said in a rather uncurious tone

"hey, what are you working on?" I asked sitting down on the other end, "you usually don't get here this early"

"uhm just a song its nothing, i gotta go, um see you in 's class okay?" And with that he sprinted out of the room. I shrugged it off and picked up my bass, but a gold notebook caught my eye. Zander's song book! I quickly grabbed to see what he was writing recently, i had just turned to the page when- "HEY STEVIE" i heard an excited Kacey yell.

"what's it this time Kacey, shoes, jacket, dress" i said while picking up my bag

"NO! Well not this time atleast, BUT thats not the point i just overheard JUSTIN COLE TALKING ABOUT HOW PRETTY YOU ARE!" She said while jumping up and down

i couldn't help but blush, i mean justin cole doesn't usually talk about me, just molly, what if he asks me out EEEEEE- im turning into Kacey, OH WELL JUSTIN CALLED ME PRE- okay stevie stop this isn't you.

"really he said that?" I asked while rubbing my arm

"of course!" She said in her 'DUH' tone, "but i gotta run molly is sopposed to be wearing this dress i bought yesterday, and i wamma prove i look better in it" she exclaimed while the clacking of 5 inch heels, faded out the door. I turned to the songbook to open it when the bell rang(i know bad timing right) i quickly dropped the song book down to rush to my first class, witch Justin is in!

**(skip to lunch Zander's pov.)**

i walked into lunch to see Stevie talking to the filthy Justin Cole, he thinks he's so cool just because he's captain of the football team, i mean Stevie doesn't deserve a guy like him she needs a guy like me, and yes if your wondering i do have a crush on my best friend, Stevie Baskara. He walked away and i soon made my way to the lunch table to hear Kacey and Stevie squealing over something. "Hey guys what are you all pitchy about?"

"JUSTIN COLE ASKED STEVIE TO THE DANCE FRIDAY AT 7! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" Kacey screeched, my stomach dropped

"hold on Kacey, I'm pretty sure China didn't hear you" Stevie said with a smirk, i laughed and Kacey gave me a glare.

**(Stevie's pov.)**

"Oh, uhm good for you Steves" Zander said with a little disappointment in his voice, looking the other way

"uhh, Z you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Fine. look i gotta run i have to finish a somg." He then sprinted out of the lunch room.

i looked at kacey "someones acting weird," when i looked up she had a ear to ear smile, placed across her face "What?" I asked

"ZANDER LIKES YOU!" She screamed, and i swear i heard a glass shatter

"dude no were just friends?" i said looking disgusted

"are you kidding me! Obviously Zander doesn't want you to date Justin Cole! Because he loves you! Thats probably why he's acting so weird!" she said jumping in her seat.

"Well thats not true, so lets make a deal if zander admits he likes me TO ME! I will wear a dress and heals monday, if he doesn't you have to wear a typical Stevie outfit, and this he has to admit by midnight on friday." i say hold out my hand

"deal" Kacey says smirking "now i'm gonna go pick out the dress you wearing along with the heals!" She said running off

i roll my eyes, and walk off to my next class, really hoping Kacey's not right, because I'm starting to consider it.

**DONE! This is the first chapter, sorry its a little short the next one will be long though!**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**byeeee**

**- johnnycat**


	2. Will she get won over?

**YAY CHAPTER 2!**

**Thank You: HTRobsessed and misscakerella for the awesome reviews!**

**So this is gonna be the second chapter, and i have a big story coming up thats Going to be 7 or more chapters(****_so excited!)_****, after either a Delena one-shot or jack and kim one-shot! ALRIGHT TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How To Rock**

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT RHTR**

_**(stevie's pov.)**_

**__**i woke up to the sound of my 2 older brothers(out of 4) fighting, my mom had passed away 4 years ago in a car crash, and my dad broke down and that led to depression and left us, no one really knows what happened to him, but i have to be the 'mom' of the house. These 4 boys couldn't go 4 minutes without fighting, and today it was over a better looking piece of toast(ikr stupid) i didn't have time to handle it so i just put on some dark blue skinny jeans, with a couple of rips, a grey tank top along with a floral loose tank over it, and my, white beanie. And i literally ran to the band room at 5 in the morning.

_**(switch to Zander's**__**pov.)**_

i heard the door wip open, and i turned to see the beautiful, hazel eyed, curly haired stevie. i'm pretty sure i dozed off for to long because stevie was waving in my face snapping.

"EARTH TO ZANDER" stevie said i think for the 7th time

"oh um sorry what" i said a little embarrassed

"You know, you've been acting a little off lately are you sure your okay?" She asked, and i could hear the concern in her voice, so i knew it was time to tell her

"stevie i need to tell you someth-" then i was cut off by nelson,kevin, and kacey walking in(and may i just say life savers) "OHHH YAY YOU MADE IT!" Kacey exlaimed

"yea 50 text messages, and reminders is definitly what got me up" stevie said leaning back

"well, i had to get yall here! The dance is friday and the fantastic nelson here, got us a gig to perform at the dance!" Kacey said clapping, amd everyone high fived nelson and told him good job

"You woke me up at 5 in the morning to say that" i asked rather annoyed

"well no, i also came to tell you that you have to be at the dance and hour before it starts so we can rehearse" she said

"uhm i can't, justin is taking me out to dinner" stevie said while looking st her bass, i guess someone noticed because i had my fist clenched together, and my teeth were gritted

"uhm zander you okay" kevin said before i noticed everyone starring at me

"uhm fine, just a little disapointed, it gonna be hard to rehearse without a bass player in the song" i said trying to sound casual

"its fine i mean i can practice after school and in the morning i'll have enough time don't worry" stevie said looking at me, but i could tell she wasn't buying my disappointed case

**_(lunch kacey's_**** pov.)**

i walked into lunch to see Stevie and Justin sitting next to each other and a furious Zander, omg he is totes in love with her, i sat down and Justin shortly left, and Stevie returned to her lunch, Kevin and Nelson had gone to go get the new Furious Pigeons game and won't be back till rehearsal after school.

"so Kacey what time are we playing on friday" Zander said, and i could tell he was trying to cool down, from the flirt session Stevie and Justin just had

"6 sharp" i said while scanning my nails for chips

"okay" Zander and Stevie both said

"JINX" Stevie yelled, point at him

"now someone owes me a soda" Stevie said smirking, as Zander looked at her and chuckled, and i could see the shimmer in his eye as he looked at her, OMG TO CUTE!

_**(band practice Zander's pov)**_

i walked in to the band room, i was a little late because i had to make up a test for history, i picked up my guitar and we practiced _Go With Gravity, Only You Can Be You, Hey Now, and Move With The_ Crowd. We finished practice and Kacey had told me to stay after, because she needed to talk to me. everyone had left and it was just me and Kacey. "so kacey what did you need to talk about?" I asked while packing up my stuff

"YOU LIKE STEVIE!" She said clapping and jumping

"psh what don't be cra- okay i like her" i said not wanting to deal with her nagging about it

"yay! Well lover boy i'm here to help you!" She said smiling

"what do you mean?" I asked looking confused

"after we perform our gig friday you can sing that song you've been writing about Stevie" she said placing her hands on her hips

"really, you think it would work?" I asked smiling inside

"OF COURSE! Now i gotta go stevie agreed to go shopping for a dress with me! EEEEEE" she said running out of the room, i really hope this stevie thing works, i just hope she sees past that 'Justin Cole'

**_(at the mall, stevie's_**** pov)**

__Kacey has dragged me to every possible store in the mall, and may i just say it is not fun? I mean how do girls do this? we were at the last dress store in the mall named 'dress barn' i walked in to see a strapless black and white weaved tube top with a layered white smooth high low skrit attached to it (**none of the dress are in my bio i made them up) **not once in my life, could i ever imagine falling in love with something so girly! kacey found a straple mid thigh silver sequin dress' and we tryed them on and they fit perfect! We purchased our dress and headed home.

_**(next day 6:45 pm, zander's house zander's**_** pov.)**

Kacey had texted me the color of stevie's dress because she wanted us to 'match' like couple do, i dont even get it, but i decided on a black dress pants, a black button up with a white cardigan with black trimming, a white bow tie and a black fedora to top it all off. I couldn't help but notice i look dashing in a suit, and i think i'm to full of my self right now, Kacey told us we didn't have to rehearse because we did so good this morning. I got in my car and drove to the dance, i also told nelson i would help him with any last minute changes since he was working the lights, when i got there kevin and nelson said hi and the dance was already filled with people, i looked around for stevie and saw her back stage, and she looked beautiful i knew whatnthe dress looked like but she had on a pair of black white wedges a cross necklace that went to her bid stomach, and her hair was still hanging in loose curls, i could tellshe had on mascara and a thin layer of eye liner(after a while of knowing kacey i know these things)

i walked up to her and said "wow stevie you look like a girl" while smirking

"oh shut up" she said playfuly punching me in the arm, we then started poking each other and laughing

"alright love birds lets go were on in 3 minutes" Kacey said, and me and stevie rolled are eyes and climbed on stage

after we finished performing the songs we have been practicing for 4 days Kacey went up to the microphone and said "please welcome Zander Robbins and his new song!" She said clapping everyone cheered and i jumped on stage with my ukelele, and spoke into the microphone, ready to win over Stevie

"thank you thank you" i said and they quieted down "i would like to dedicate this song to the one person, i have loved since day one, Stevie Baskara" i said and locked eyes with her, and Justin cole was giving me a death glare and Stevie just looked at me, so i began to strum my ukelele and sing

Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh, hey!

It's 72 degrees

Zero chance of rain

It's been a perfect day

We're all spinning on our heels

So far away from real

In California

We watched the sunset from our car

We all took it in

And by the time that it was dark

You and me had something, yeah!

And if this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, yeah!

We've been singing Billie Jean

Mixin' vodka with caffeine

We've got strangers stopping by

And though you're out of tune

Girl you blow my mind, you do

And all I'll say is I don't wanna say good night

There's no quiet corner

To get to know each other

Then there's no hurry

I'm a patient man as you'll discover

Cause if this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, you'll stay the night

Ooooooh, yeah!

Just like the song on our radio set

We'll share the shelter of my single bed

But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head

And it goes...

If this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

If this is what we've got

Then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you

I want you to know

The morning's on it's way

Our friends all say goodbye

There's nowhere else to go

I hope that you'll stay the night

i finished the song and looked in the cheering crowd, but i couldn't find Stevie, i guess that she was just embarrassed and i made a complete fool of myself,i thanked the crowd and i got up and almost fell over from what I saw back stag_e_

**_OHHHH CLIFF HANGER, will Zander get Stevie? Or will she choose the jock Justin Cole?_**

**_EEEEE okay well that concludes chapter 2! i will have chapter 3 up very very soon_**

**_till next time my darlings! _**

**_Byeeeee_**

**_-johnnycat_**


	3. Who will she choose?

**CHAPTER 3, this will be the final chapter! **

**Questions: will Stevie fall for musical talented, hot Zander Robbins, or stay with the jock Justin Cole?**

**this chapter will only have Stevie's pov. and Zander's pov. In it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How To Rock**

**(Zander's pov.)**

I couldn't believe it, Stevie was standing there hand and hand with Justin just talking to him, like i did not just pour my heart out in a song for her! I stormed off the other side of the stage, and drove homE. I didn't bother to say anything to my mom, just stomp up to my room and never come out.

**(next day, Stevie's pov.)**

i haven't see Zander all day, and now it is already lunch time, and there he finally is! "Hey Stevie" Nelson said not bothering to look up from his 'Furious Pigeons' game

"sup nelly" i said with a smirk, he didn't look amused, and that was followed by an awkward silence

"so did everyone have fun at the dance" Kacey said immediately regretting it

"me and Nelson had an awesome time we broke out some sick moves on the dance floor" Kevin said high fiving Nelson

"i had a pretty good time to, Justin taught me how to slow dance" i said taking a bite of my hamburger

"uh me to" Zander said trying to sound casual, he then looked at his salad, wait salad? When did Zander eat salad? Suddenly Justin came over and Zander blurted "Look i got to go i promised this girl i would give her my number" and with that he walked away

"hey Stevie want to come to dinner with me at 7 tonight?" Justin asked

"sure Justin, see you then" i said and he jogged away

"Did anyone else notice Zander acting weird?" I asked with a confused look' everyone looked at me and i just got up, and forgot about it.

**(6:45 pm Stevie's pov.) **

i was just done getting ready, Justin had told me he was coming to get me a little earlier, cause the reservation said we needed to be there at 7:00, he soon got me and we head to 'kontair' **(i typed in random letters and this came up? Sounded fancy)**

When i walled in i think my entire appetite was lost, there in a booth was Zander, did i mention he was on a date WITH MOLLY? I don't get it he has always hated molly, why is she suddenly a dating option?

its been about an hour and we were having and ok time...it felt awkward with Zander and Molly here? "Stevie i left my phone in the car, i'm gonna go get it okay?" Before i could answer he just dashed off and i continued to eat my food. It's been about 30 minutes and he still hasn't came back so I went to the parking lot to check out what he was doing. When I got out there I couldn't believe what I saw I thought he left me, but no there he was lip locking with no other then molly herself. I went back inside and ordered a 70 dollar party platter and wrote on a note 'hope you can share this with molly, oh by the way did i mention it was 70 dollars? I bet you can split it with molly.' I stuck the note on top and the bill equaled to about $358.79 (this place is expensiveee) and i then left the restaurant.

i was about 6 blocks from my house, and it started to rain. Today was just not my day huh? As i was walking a familiar white truck pulled up to me, oh no not Zander. "Steves you need a ride?" Zander asked

"no, i'm fine" i said in a stern voice, and kept walking

"Come on Stevie's, i don't want you to walk in the rain" he said, i could here the concern, but that wasn't going to break me

"why don't you go ask molly, those heals looked expensive" i said in an irritated voice

"stevie what are tal-" i cut him off "save it Zander, i'm not blind i saw you on that date," i said turning to him

"Stevie if i would have known you were there i wouldn't have gone" he said parking

"oh so now its a secret you can't tell me about cause it doesn't matter about my feelings? well, Zander friends don't do that to Each other so maybe we should just not be friends" i said with tears in my eyes, i walked as fast as a could and i arrived home, i ran up stairs and cried, i never believed he would do that to me! I thought we were friends...

**(next day Zander's pov.)**

i was just arriving at school, and i saw Justin and Molly swallowing each other, good thing i didn't kiss her i may have been without a face! I shivered the image away. I gotta tell Stevie she may hate me right now but i care about her, i don't want her to get upset even more.

"hey um Stevie theres something i need to tell you?" I said rubbing my neck

"what do you want?" She said, and if words could kill i would've been killed

"i kinda saw Justin and Molly kis-" i was cut off "yea i know, i got to go i have english" she then spun on her heals and rushed away with a annoyed expression, and it looked so hot, i mean annoying..Zander get yourself together

it was not free period and me and Stevie usually spent it in the band room, i opened the door and there she was strumming her base while singing some lyrics, i didn't think she heard me so i stopped and listened, i think she kn,y had the chorus from what i've heard

(Stevie singing)

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

she finished and i could not believe it, i knew Stevie could sing but not like that she was amazing! "stevie that was amazing" i said full of excitement

"ZANDER?!, were you there the whole time" she asked in a angered voice

"only for the chorus" i said leaning back smirking

"well thanks" she said and got up to leave

"wait Steve" i said grabbing her, she gave me a glare and i let go

"what?" She asked sighing obviously annoyed

"Stevie i can't live without you being my friend, i know what i said but i never meant it in that way i meant i was going to tell you, i didn't want you to find out like that because i knew it would turn out like this, I'm sorry" i said sounding sorry

"i trust you Zander" she said

"Stevie plea- wait what? You forgive me?" i asked

"Zander it hurt me to when we weren't friends, i know i can trust you, and i want you in my life" she said sitting in the couch next to me

"really thank you Stevie!" I said hugging her, and sparks flew, well for me

"your welcome, do you wanna here the song" she said releasing

"of course!" I said smiling

She picked up a guitar and said "well i kinda wrote it towards Justin, and a tiny piece towards you but just a little part" she said and began the sOng

(Jar of hearts)

No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

she finished and i don't know what happened but i kissed her right on the lips. It was about 20 seconds then she started to kiss back, it went on for about 30 seconds and we released

"s-sorry" i said looking the other way

"don't be" she said and i looked at her, we locked eyes and i wanted the moment to last forever

"so you liked it?" i said smirking

"never forget it" she said smiling

"so are we like a couple now" i asked hoping she says yes

she didn't answer, she just kissed me, and it was better than before

"does that answer your question?" She said smirking

"i Don't know, could you make it a little clearer" i said smirking back

we then kissed for the 3rd time, and this one lasted longer, and it couldn't have been better, we kissed and our lips moved perfectly and hers were warm and soft, i've waited for this All my life and it finally happened, i Zander Robbins won over the tough, tomboy Stevie Baskara's heart and i couldn't have been prouder. I guess a friendship isn't only that.

**OKAY DONE! I love it it i really do omg i can like faint lver how perfect they are **

**i couldn't tell is this was short or not but oh well, ZANDER AND STEVIE ARE TOGETHER AND IT COULDN'T BE BETTER**

**TILL NEXT TIME MY DARLINGS**

**byeeeeeee**

**-johnnycat**


End file.
